¿Qué hubiera pasado?:Tu eres mi cachorro
by Fucking-swag
Summary: Por un momento el corazón de la gata ojos esmeralda se freno...pero cierto perro blanco abandono su pasado para hacer un futuro a su lado BoltXMittens
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: No me morí…no abandone ningún proyecto pero no tuve acceso a internet :V ahora empiezo con un proyecto llamado "Que hubiera pasado" donde tomare parejas que no terminaron de serlo o cosas que pudieron suceder de diferentes series y hare historias de 10 capítulos cada una :v en este caso es de la película "Bolt"  
**

**¿Qué hubiese sucedido si bolt se hubiera quedado en las vegas? ¿Y si Mittens sintiera algo por el?**

Después de tanto, después que me llevo secuestrada a su maldito viaje demente, después de que por su culpa me llevarón presa…Luego de la manera tan heroica en la que arriesgo su vida solo por mi, ¿se le ocurre volver a mencionarla? No se da cuenta que esta es su nueva vida…Que YO soy su nueva vida…este perro con complejo de Van Damme me va a escuchar

Lleve a ese estúpido (pero dulce) perro de la oreja…lista para confrontar las cosas, o me toma o me deja, pero que deje de jugar al súper héroe

Mittens:- MÍRAME BOLT, YO SOY REAL-

Cada fibra de mi ser le gritaba "no te marches…te necesito" pero mi orgullo no me dejaba decirlo, el tenia que tomar la última decisión, no puedo simplemente amarrarlo cómo "perro con correa".

Observe su rostro resignada, apunto de irse, de largarse para siempre.

Bolt:-Mittens…ella es mi pers…-

¡No! No puedo dejarlo terminar, lo calle con un maullido de dolor y enojo, contemple sus ojos, suspire y me prepare para ser rechazada de la manera más patética que puedo imaginar

Mittens:-Bolt…si te vas…si cruzas de este callejón si vas a buscar a…a tu peny perderemos lo que tenemos…no quiero perderlo bolt, no quiero- termine llorando, suplicando, ¿Cuándo tire mi orgullo?, ¿por qué me sigue importando algo tan tonto cómo el orgullo? No quiero estar sola…no otra vez

Bolt:-Y… ¿Qué tenemos?- el perro me grito pidiendo respuestas…" ¿Qué tenemos?" le diría si yo lo supiera.

Mittens:-No lo sé bolt!- grite con rabia –Pero amo ese algo, no quiero temerle a la noche bolt…no de nuevo-

Bolt:-Yo…yo…me quedo- Escuche al can hablar…pero no a bolt, sonaba resignado cómo si estuviera haciendo un sacrificio y no quiero eso…no para el

Mittens:-¿Pero ella…que harás?- Mi rostro mostraba confusión y tristeza, si el habría de quedarse no era de esta manera estuve a punto de decirle que se marchara y de repente salió de su boca…

Bolt:-Vivir el mundo real…con la única gata que me hace sentir un súper héroe.- Mi corazón exploto, me sentí libre, contenta, con deseo de besarl…

De golpe escuche la voz chillona de cierta rata gorda hablando por su bola

Rihino:-Son Taaaaan cursis-

Mittens:-Quieres tener tus tripas dentro un día más?-

Rihino:-Si-

Mittens:-Entonces cállate roedor- La bola de pelos se fue corriendo…mejor para mi

Bolt giro y empezó a caminar…tenía la vista baja, confundido, un semblante raro en ese perro raro…

Mittens:-Bolt?- exclamo mientras el cachorro pasa de largo…casi ignorándome

Bolt:-Necesito caminar, llego en la noche-

No hubo más palabras…no lo intente, sería mejor dejarlo pensar, también necesito hacerlo.

Volví caminando a la basura, espero que queden sobras…en realidad no tengo hambre pero bolt llegara hambriento…¿POR QUÉ SIGO PENSANDO EN EL?

Ya llegando me encontré a Rihino con una mirada de asechador, me mira y observa bien mis ojos

Rino:-Tú quieres a bolt, no es verdad?-

Me lo dice con un tono de intriga falsa el sabe que Si, fue Directo al grano…y a decir verdad tiene razón…yo quiero abolt, pero no sé cómo quererlo o si al menos quiero quererlo

Mittens:-No empieces-

Huir de los problemas…No es la mejor solución, pero hablar con un hámster demente tampoco lo es

Rino:-Oh vamos! Si son tal para cual -

Mittens:-No lo somos…ese es el problema- respondo de forma seca …no necesito esta platica

Rino:-No entiendo…-

Mittens:- No tienes que hacerlo…yo no lo hago-

Salte a una caja de basura y luego trepe hasta una azotea, no quiero que un roedor psicótico me psicoanalice…

Rino:-Esto me huele a gato encerrado-

**Nota del autor: ¿Cómo quedo? Siendo sincero me costó trabajo meterme en el personaje de Mittens, es el primer fic que hago de esta película :3 espero que no esté mal (o no tanto XD) en fin espero les guste y creo que este fic me tomara 15 caps más o menos, si les gusto actualizo rápido :3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Aclarando Sentimientos

**Nota del autor: Empecé a escribir este capítulo en mi carrera técnica :V solo he visto teoría y me aburrí xD además estuve parado 5 horas :$ No es que les importe (Yo sé que si *-*) pero tenía que decirlo 6-6 ahora si empezamos :**

_**Capítulo 2: Aclarando sentimientos.**_

_***desde la vista de Bolt***_

Fui caminando lento, recorriendo las glamurosas calles de las vegas observando los carteles de neon meneando con desanimo la cola, la mayoría de anuncios están apagados o su brillo no luce, por el sol, siento algo raro en mi estómago, cómo un escalofrió, no puedo evitar echar unas lágrimas que mojan mi blanco pelaje…he abandonado todo lo que un día fue mi vida, y realmente no sé si me importa.

Sigo cruzando calles buscando un parque donde echarme a dormir, y mientras recorro los suburbios no dejo de pensar en mittens, sigo sin entenderla, ¿por qué lloro por mí?, ¿qué es lo que tenemos?, es una simple amistad o…

Ver el árbol en la siguiente cuadra me saco de mis pensamientos, pasto verde y una sombra fresca...cosas que no conocía y mittens me enseñó a…sacudo mi cabeza tratando de quitarla de mi pensamiento, al menos de la forma que la pienso ahora, llegando al árbol me recuesto en mis patas y me quedo viendo a los demás perros jugar, si mittens estuvi… ¿qué me pasa?

Mittens, mittens, mittens ¿y peny? Falsa o no debe preguntarse qué fue de mi…¿no? Debe estar devastada y sin embargo mi pecho no se siente culpable, ahora soy libre, por primera vez Salí de una mentira y en especial ahora estoy con…

Bolt:-¿Rhino, que haces aquí?- ese hámster y su mania de salir por donde sea en el momento inoportuno

Rihino:-Pues intente hablar con Mittens pero casi me destripa así que vine hablar con el súper perro y su súper problemas de pareja- me explicaba mi amigo hablando rápido, intentado decirlo de forma clara pero veloz para no perder tiempo

Bolt:-Ni soy un súper perro, ni tengo pareja- respondo bajando las orejas…no tengo nada

Rihino:-Bueno cuando quieres a alguien y no es tu pareja es un problema de pareja muy grande-

Bolt:-Cómo sea…- trato de terminar la conversación respondiendo con desánimos al hámster que fija su vista en mí.

Rihino:-No…NO cómo sea bolt, esto es importante, tanto que elegiste quedarte- me dice firme confrontando la situación…mejor que yo

Bolt:-Yo…yo…no sabía lo que hacía-

Rihino:-No bolt, tú lo sabias y lo sabias muy bien-

Bolt:-No…no lo sé, sé que mittens me importa pero peny también me importaba- termino de esconderme entre mis orejas, viendo al suelo y de repente volví a escuchar la voz de rhino calida cómo la de un buen amigo…cómo un buen amigo pequeño, peludo y demente

Rhino:-Bolt…que hubiese pasado si el padre de peny no te hubiera modificado genéticamente-

dije ya que Rhino está demente?

Bolt:-Eso nunca, paso...mi relámpago era tinta negra que causaba comezón, ¿recuerdas?- le pregutno confuso, ¿este hámster no tiene visión de la realidad?

Rhino:-¡Exacto!-

Bolt:-…¿qué quieres decir?- ajá…¿de qué me perdí?

Rhino:-Sin tus poderes no hubieses salvado a peny del hombre del ojo verde…Si no hubieses encontrado a mittens ella estaría sola- Dice cómo si fuera obvio, cómo algo natural. Mientras yo sigo sin entender, ¿Dejar a penny es mi destino?

Bolt:-Me estás diciendo que la salve?-

Rhino:-Y ella a ti, por ella saliste al mundo real, ella te quito la venda de los ojos…lo que quiero decir es que todo sucede por algo bolt…ella es el algo de tu felicidad-

Observo al hámster que a su vez me observa a mi…habla con voz heroica cómo si estuviera dando un discurso, No puedo evitar recordar mi vida de actor y esos aburridos diálogos que tenían los personajes de mi serie…creo que a fin de cuentas Rhino es más profundo de lo que creemos

Sentí las pequeñitas patas de rhino tocando una de mis patas delanteras, sin voltear a verlo empiezo a escuchar su voz

Bolt:-Pe…pero y peny?-

Rhino:-No lo se…pero ¿y mittens? ¿Y tu?-

Bolt: -…- simplemente me limite a mirarlo…no se que responder, se que mittens y yo estamos juntos ahora…pero que tan juntos es juntos.

Rhino:-Me voy…quizá alcanze a ver la "caja mágica" en la tienda de electrodomésticos-  
El hámster que obviamente atepone su caja mágica a todo lo demás empieza a caminar, pero tengo una duda más para el.

Bolt:-Espera!-

Rhino:-¿Qué paso?

Bolt:-¿por qué mittens me hace sentir con poderes?- Pregunto con la mirada perdida en el pasto

Rihino:-…Porque así debe ser el amor-

Después de eso Rihino se perdió de mi vista y me quede en el parque pensando en mittens, nunca había estado tan confundido y seguro de algo en mi vida…pero, ¿Qué viene ahora?

***Narrador***

**Mientras bolt aclaraba sus emociones solo, había una gata en otro lugar con las emociones enredadas cómo bola de estambre.**

_***Desde la vista de mittens***_

Sigo subiendo atreves de las terrazas y azoteas, muchas muy lujosas y algunas tenían vistas hermosas….pero pocas tenían lo que buscaba. Durante todo mi recorrido no me saco dela cabeza a esa bola de pelos blancos (suaves y con un perfume precioso)

Mittens:-dios mío mis sentimientos me darán diabetes.-

Empiezo a reírme para mí misma…pero rápidamente pierdo la sonrisa

Mittens:-¡CÓMO PUDE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA!- grite al aire acompañado de un maullido.

Mi grito alerto a algunas personas, muchas me señalaron, será mejor seguir subiendo antes que llamen a la perrera. (Seguro bolty me rescatara de nuevo)

Empecé a subir a otra terraza, totalmente ruborizada por mis pensamientos…fui una dramática de primera, yo no puedo ofrecerle más que peny…yo no tenía el derecho a retenerlo

Mittens:-¡Qué digo! Él se quedó porque quería…él me quiere!-

Me respondo a mí misma con alegría pero rápidamente mi sonrisa se esfuma…No puedo decir que no lo obligue, "No quiero perder lo que tenemos", "Yo soy real"…esos son chantajes muy bajos.

Empiezo a deprimirme más y más mientras subo a lo más alto de un edificio gigantesco, aquí no tardaran, siempre llegan.

Mientras las espero pienso en el principio de todo…Antes, que era, quien era yo sin bolt. No puedo evitar echar una lágrima al recordarme unas horas antes del choque con ese "perro demente"

No era ni la mitad de feliz que me ha hecho bolt…y aun así pensaba que lo tenía todo, y no fue hasta que conocí a bolt que descubrí el mundo real…sus ojos cafés me enseñaron que existe algo más que sobrevivir, que se puede vivir y yo quiero vivir con el…Pero ahora debe odiarme, Pataleo cómo una cachorrita indefensa al pensar en un bolt que me odie…en el amor que puede por mi culpa

Mittens:-Él me odia, me odia me odia- sigo gritando desconsolada, Mientras empezaba a maullar…lentamente recordé cómo me miro cuando le grite, cómo le quite su vida con peny

Mittens:-¡Yo no quería que él se quedara a la fuerza!- pataleo contra el suelo cómo una gatita asustada.

X:-Valla…no pensé verte así- Esa voz me suena demasiado familiar, ¿sera?...

Mittens:-Cállate-

Para cuando termine de hablar tenia a la paloma en el suelo sometida y con cara de terror

Joey:-Por favor, por favor, por favor no me mates!-

Mittens:-¡Entonces no me juzgues!- le grito cuando finalmente reconozco que es esa paloma del callejón esa que empezó todo (debería darle las gracias)

Joey -Solo te iba a preguntar cuál es tu problema…además de tu falta de control de la ira- me responde la paloma con claro miedo en su garganta

Mittens:-YO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS DE CONTROL DE LA IRA- le grito alzando mi pata de forma amenazante…luego caigo en cuenta que la pobre paloma está al borde de un ataque nervioso, me retiro de ella y la permito pararse

Mittens:-Yo…no tengo ningún problema-

Joey:-Enserio…Yo no suelo patalear así porque si-

Mittens:-Es por…-Odio aceptarlo-…por bolt…-

Joey:-Que sucede con el can-

Mittens:-Yo…yo no quiero que se vaya-

Joey:-¿pensé que lo odiabas?-

Mittens:-Claro que lo odiaba…antes de darme cuenta de los dulce, hermoso y tierno que es-

Joey:- Wow, Detente…detente antes de que empiezes a vomitar miel, bueno veo que lo quieres, pero ¿Por qué habría de irse-

Mittens:-por peny, por su persona y porqué ese era el trato, pero ya no se marchara…y eso es peor-

La pobre paloma se me quedo viendo con un rostro de no entender nada…y no la culpo

Joey:-Señorita, lo que dijo carece de sentido-

Mittens:-Lo que quiero decir es que, él quería irse…y lo obligue a quedarse y prefiero perderlo a hacerlo infeliz-

Joey:-¿Él te dijo que se quería ir?-Me pregunto la paloma totalmente en calma

Mittens:-No…-respondo un poco apenada

Joey:-¿Te dijo que te odiaba?- Volvió a preguntar con un tono de calma…pero mucho más serio.

Mittens:-Ammm…no- respondo aún más apenada ahora agachando los ojos

Joey:-¡¿CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA ENTONCES?!- me grito la paloma desesperada

Y de nuevo para cuando termino de hablar estaba encima de la paloma a punto de arrancarle los ojos, cuando escuche sus suplicas

Mittens:-Estas diciendo que exagero, porque mis garras no piensan eso!- lo amenazo con una pata en su cuello, el pobre solo jadea cómo pescado, es gracioso porque es una paloma

Joey:-Yo..y..o n-o de-e-eci-a e-es-o-

Cuando lo solté le eche unos ojos que decían "más vale que digas algo inteligente"

Joey:Qui…quiero decir que el muchacho tenía motivos y derecho a irse, ¿no?

Mittens:-S..i-

Joey:-Entonces no lo obligaste, de no querer quedarse ahora mismo no estaría aquí, por lo que entiendo el rechazo toda su vida por ti…si eso no es amor no comprendo lo que es-

Noto cómo la paloma intenta encontrar una solución lógica a todo esto, me alegra que alguien aquí aún tenga el cerebro donde va…

Mittens:-pe…pero-

Joey:-¿Qué sucede ahora?-

Mittens:-¿Qué clase de amor?-

Joey:-Eso lo averiguas sola, pero no se ven mal juntos-

Quede ruborizada al escucharlo e imaginar a bolty y ami juntos por la calle

Joey:-Me voy- termino por despedirse con esas dos palabras y en total calma se lanzo del edificio

Mittens:-Es..- lo vi emprender el vuelo –pera…un poco…diablos-

Me quede viendo la ciudad…un bonito sitio para vivir con la persona que amas, si todo sale bien…y tras un suspiro supe que era el momento de hablar con bolt…no puede ser más difícil que saltar a un tren en movimiento.

**Nota del autor: Ya falta menos para que inicie el romance en este fanfic y dejemos un poco el drama C: pero aún faltan unos 2 caps para eso y llevare a reconfigurar mi laptop D: Pero no quiero dejarlos sin algo tierno el 14 de febrero así que ese día subiré un ONE-SHOT de bolt y mittens bien chibi *-* Sin más que decir, nos vemos :3 Gracias por las reviews del primer cap :3 espero más :D**

**Respuestas del autor: Y ahora responderé a las reviews *-* Gracias por leer.  
**

**Caninefamale: Gracias por tu bienvenida al mundo de fics de bolt e-e comprendo que la mayoría de fics hablan de lo que paso después pero quise hacer algo diferente, pero acepto que tengo uno planeado de su relación en casa de peny , ya estoy leyendo tu fanfic, está bueno! Te dejare reviews pronto **

**Grenout: Mil gracias por la corrección, en cuanto a si es normal o no la relación de Mittens y Bolt…pues la verdad cómo que no xD pero es bonita :3 y me gusta (espero saber desarrollarla, eso se verá después)**

**NB Y YOU: Mmm…lo justo es responderle a cada quien no?  
You: Lo que suceda sucederá: V y deberás leer el fic para saberlo  
NB: Estoy de acuerdo contigo :3  
you: También contigo  
para NB Y YOU: Nos vemos en siguientes caps n.n gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3: Hora de hablar

**Nota del autor: No sé por dónde empezar, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es "lo siento" deje inactivo esto por todo un mes, sin entrar en detalles…pase por una ruptura en una relación y no tenia ánimos para actualizar ya que mi situación iba a afectar la trama de mi historia y no lo deseaba, además que estuve ocupado en mi carrera, llegue a cocinar por 11 horas seguidas…4 días seguidos y el quinto era teoría, estaba muerto cuando llegaba a mi casa…en fin espero que entiendan…disfruten el cap y recuerden, HE VUELTO.**_****_

*Narrador*

Llegaba el atardecer en aquel parque, el sol recién comenzaba a esconderse y el calor lentamente se hacía frio. Las familias hacía tiempo se habían ido y en aquel lugar solo quedaba un perro de pelaje Blanco.

Pensando…en el, en peny, en mittens y en el hecho de que su vida había cambiado de forma radical, su cruzada se había convertido en su meta, el ya no queia llegar a lo que era su destino, pues sin saberlo su destino había llegado a el

Cree tener bien claro lo que quiere…pero abandonar todo un mundo es un asunto frágil, ¿Qué pasara con los recuerdos?, ¿Qué pasara con peny?...¿Y si algo sale mal? El can sabe que esto será para siempre, aunque algo falle, después de este día ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Después de la euforia de descubrir el amor en su compañera le quedaba un sabor de melancolía en su boca, los momentos que paso con su persona falsos o no, son momentos que se quedaran para siempre en su mente.

Jamas sabría que paso con peny y le arde…pero si se va jamas sabra lo que hubiese pasado con mittens y eso lo mataría

El perro no es tonto, si mittens no lo amara tanto cómo el a ella, un hubiese sucedido todo este alborto y así delante de una vida falsa o la posibilidad de un amor eterno…decidio finalmente con el corazón en pata…quedarse con mittens.

_***Desde la vista de Bolt***_

Yo…Yo no puedo seguir ocultándolo, debo hablar con mittens debo decirle esto…debo ser un perro no un cachorro

Me levante del pasto poniéndome en cuatro patas listo para irme, con una mezcla de alegría, melancolía y confusión por no saber qué rayos parara

Una ráfaga de viento frio me hace recordar donde estoy…el frio es tanto que me eriza los pelos del cuerpo.

Bolt:-Ho..hora de volver- me digo tiritando más por los nervios que por el frio

En mi mente se forma un plan de cómo decirle a mittens todo esto:

1-Llegar a nuestra casa  
2-Verla  
3-decir algo absurdamente cursí…y besarla.

Lástima que sea más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…Ahora mismo me siento cómo antes de detener al hurón esbirro del ojo verde…no puedo evitar echar unas risas, hable cómo Rhino…eso me asusta.

Empecé a caminar lentamente hasta que Salí del área del parque…me quede delante de la acera esperando que el semáforo me permitiera pasar…cuando finalmente la luz roja se puso, un camión se detuvo en frente de mi, tenia el mismo anuncio "Bolt el súper perro" incluso podía ver en un asiento a un niño con una playera del show… soy Tan "súper" que no tengo ni idea de cómo hablarle a una gata…torpe ironía

Los bulevares ahora tienen muchas más luces la noche estaba llegando y la luna estaba llegando…muchos lugares están empezando a abrir, la gente ya ni se fija en un perro blanco súper estrella…bueno sin mi "trueno" solo soy uno más…solo soy nada.

Muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro quitando esa tontería de mi cabeza, NO, yo no soy nada…yo soy el cachorro de mittens…ahora lo sé.

_***Narrador***_

A cada paso el corazón del perro se aceleraba más, le quedaban menos de 4 calles para llegar a su casa, el no dejaba de mirar las estrellas que se empezaban a formar, intentando ver en ellas un guion que seguir para decirle Mittens lo que sentía, Bolt apenas formaba un par de líneas en su cabeza para luego descartarlas, unas más tontas y otras más cursis…pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente buena.

Mientras que…a unas 5 calles a la izquierda de donde caminaba el can, iba por los tejados una gata iba a paso lento…con la calma del que va deprisa, ella, si se podía estaba más nerviosa…mittens ni siquiera sabía si bolt se quedaría.

_***Desde la vista de Mittens***_

NO, NO, NO, mittens…debes ser firme y mirar a los (hermosos) ojos de bolt, decirle "oh me tomas o me dejas cachorrito" y…y…(besarlo y no soltarlo de…) PARA…MITTENS, para antes de que se nos suba la glucosa, solo es bolt, debes llegar y simplemente mencionar el tema…quizá un "Hola, oye bolt, recuerdas cuando en la mañana te arme un drama por que estaba celosa de peny…bien, te amo…¿qué hay de cenar?" termino de decirme golpeando mi cara contra mi pata, la verdad…no se ni siquiera si debo intentar decirlo. No digo que no lo haré…solo, debo dejar de intentarlo, lo sabrá tarde o temprano…o esta noche dentro de unos 15 minutos. Termino de decirlo mientras un suspiro escapa de mi pecho, ya note el restaurant de nuestro bulevar…ya no estoy legos, se acerca el momento, de que me preocupo…ya salte de un medio de transporte en movimiento…2 veces.

_***Desde la vista de Bolt***_

No sé por qué estoy tan nervioso, ya recorrí todo el mundo, ahora solo debo llegar a mi casa y hablar con mittens, soltarle un "hola" un par de que "¿Qué pasa?" y decirle que quizá deberíamos ser más que amig…¿es ella? Noto una la silueta de una gata a lo legos, al observar sus ojos verdes lo confirmo…es ella, pero enserio, ¿ya llegue?, ¿enserio recorrí 2 cuadras sin prestar atención?…digo me pudieron haberme secuestrado los ovnis

***narrador***

Finalmente…después de tanto, se volvieron a ver, ambos quedaron paralizados, observando el uno al otro de las patas a la cabeza, casi sin mostrar expresión alguna…todas cuantas sentían no cabían en un rostro, y finalmente llegó el momento de mirarse a los ojos, bolt hacía lo imposible para esconder sus nervios, mittens…su alegría.

Siguieron andando sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro con paso firme pero lento, y anduvieron así hasta llegar a la entrada del callejón.

Todo cuanto pudieron haber planeado se quedo en el aire la sola situación puso sus mentes en blanco, Mittens empezó una conversación con una voz temblorosa.

Mittens:-Tenemos que…-

Bolt:-Lo se-

hubo necesidad de más, ambos caminaron, sin verse…solo caminaron.

***Desde bolt***

Debo…debo ser fuerte, es ahora o nunca, esto no es nada comparado con saltar de un camión en movimiento…aún que en ese tiempo no sabía lo que hacía…aun que realmente ahora tampoco lo se ahora, sea cómo sea no puedo salir corriendo…supongo.

Bolt:-Yo me…- comienzo en forma temblorosa, solo puedo empezar por el inicio

Mittens:-¿Tú te…?

Trago saliva una última vez…ahora mismo me tiemblan las piernas cómo gelatina y dudo que mittens no lo note…yo noto que le pasa lo mismo.

Bolt:-Yo me quedo…me quedo contigo mittens- No fue difícil decirlo después de todo…solo sentí que mi corazón se paraba en cada palabra.

Noto una cara de sorpresa en mi compañera, ¿pensó que me marcharía?...se ve más sorprendida que contenta…¿No quiere que me quede? Piensa bolt, piensa.

Mittens:-Tu…pero, ¿porqué?...No tienes que hacerlo- suenan sus palabras, pero no creo entenderla el tono…es cómo un lamento, cómo si me estuviera liberando…¿de ella?

Bolt:-lo se…quiero hacerlo…nece-sito hacerlo-

Mittens:-¿Qué hay de peny?...tu…ella es tu persona- Vuelve con lo mismo…Se que es peny, ella sabe lo que es peny…pero no sabe quién soy yo, es hora de decirlo.

Bolt:-¿Qué hay de nosotros? Yo…soy tu cachorro-

Mittens:-Bolt..-

La gata abre sus ojos esmeralda cómo 2 platos, llenos de brillos… solo puedo pensar "bolty lo hiciste bien."

Me acerque lentamente a la gata negra…ella hizo lo mismo, era cómo un iman, su respiración puedo sentirla más y más… provoca un "no se que de que se yo, bonito"…y luego finalmente probé sus labios, un beso fugas…el primero de muchos más.

Nos separamos lentamente, volvimos a vernos, mittens estaba llorando…¿por felicidad?

La gata se acurruca en mi pecho, me voltea a ver...la observo…

Mittens:-Te quiero-

Bolt:-también te quiero…-

Nos quedamos viendo con una sonrisa en los labios…

***Desde la vista de mittens***

Es la hora de la verdad gatita, no puedes huir ahora

Siento una cuerda tensarse en mi estómago, no se que pasara, pero los ojos de bolt me dan seguridad.

Y aquí estamos en un viejo callejón a la luz de la luna mirándonos…estoy a punto de ser rechazada…o no…esperemos que no.

De repente empezó a hablar el can y sentí que mi corazón se paraba al escuchar sus primeras palabras.

Bolt:- :-Yo me…-

Solo al escuchar esas palabras escuche un "crack" en el pecho…se irá…lo perdí

Mittens:-¿tu que…?-

"Por favor no, porfavor no, por favor no" retumba en mi cabeza…sigo observando al can por unos cuantos minutos hasta que vuelve a hablar

Bolt:-Yo me…yo me quedo-

Siento un giro en mi cabeza, es vértigo…¿alegría?, aún que esto no cambia nada…debo estar segura que el se queda por amor…no obligación

Mittens:- :-Tú…pero, ¿por qué?...No tienes que hacerlo-

Y fue finalmente cuando el orejón me hecho una sonrisa supe que el me…que el me quería.

Bolt:-…lo ne-cesito-

Ni siquiera se que pensar…solo…wow eso fue cursi.(y hermoso)…pero…sigue estando la niña.

Mittens:- :-¿Qué hay de peny?...tu…ella es tu persona- No me agrada la niña…pero no puedo quitarle a alguien así cómo así…no debo…

Bolt:-Yo…Yo soy tu cachorro-

Y fue con esas palabras con las que mi corazón se frenó.

Mittens:-Bolt- alcanze a decir su nombre totalmente sorprendida…esto no me lo esperaba.

sentí un impulso dentro de mi…lo mire una ultima vez a los ojos (Oh dios mío va a pasar…VA A PASAR!)…me acerque a el…moje mis labios, oh si "Mami va a disfrutar esto"

me recosté en su pecho (Es tan esponjoso y calientito)Nos quedamos viendo unos minutos, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara…tengo cara de tonta y ni siquiera me importa, soy feliz 3

***Desde la vista de Rhino***

Comprendo que hayan estado tan ocupados con drama cómo para no saludarme, comprendo que no hayan prestado a tención a que estuve llamándolos todo el tiempo…Pero, que se marchen sin cenar…¿QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO RECHAZA UNA PIZZA?...más para el Mega increíble Rihino 

Rhino: -Tranquila pizza…yo te amo.-

Pizza: -…-

**Notas del autor:- 3:15 de la madrugada…ya termine el cap *-* se merecen esto y más a todos los que esperaron que actualizara :C, cómo ya explique al inicio, pase por una etapa dura en lo personal y muy pesada en lo académico…quiero que sepan que todo esto ya se calmo y que vuelvo y vuelvo con muchas ganas de terminar esta historia. (y)**

**Respuestas del autor: Con muchísima demora pero…**

dnom96: Gracias por leer y me alegro que te guste, seguiré actualizando una vez por semana.

**Red shadow fer: Lo haré…lo haré ;)**

**Equix: Que bueno que te guste y que valores mi trabajo…esta pareja acaba de nacer e.e**

**Caninefemale: antes que nada gracias por dar continuidad al Fanfic, en cuanto a la cuestión de obligar a bolt, habrá un decenlace con eso y con la culpa también es cuestión de que el tiempo pase y la historia se desarrolle.**

**NB Y YOU: Gracias  
You: Y que lo digas esa gata esta algo loca .-.  
NB: De momento de confirm depende si cierto escritor autoriza el uso de una.  
You: aquí tienes una…aunque estoy algo oxidado :c  
NB Y YOU: Siempre un gusto y placer responderles.**

**Preguntas del autor: Sé que ya está pasando de moda pero…¿vieron frozen? Yo si y la verdad me gustó mucho :3 he pensado en hacerle un fanfic, ¿Qué opinan?.  
**


End file.
